


Out of everyone I've ever met

by Saturn_the_Almighty



Series: The Little Blue Hologram and Other Alpha Fragments [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon-typical language, Epsilon's Messages, Everyone is mentioned, Recordings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_the_Almighty/pseuds/Saturn_the_Almighty
Summary: I hate you all the least.





	1. dont cry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leaving this message, as well as others-

Hey.

Don't cry.

But you're going to anyway. You'll put on your helmet, go sulk in a corner and listen to this recording on repeat while you bawl your eyes out. Don't fucking deny it, I've been in your head. And that's the thing, it was pretty fun. Being partners. You doing badass acrobatics and shit, me helping. I liked it. Too bad it's over now. I know you'll do fine on your own- or, well, you're not on your own. You never really were, if you had just reached out. No use dwelling on what if’s, is there? Sorry, I'm bumming you out more than I should.

Point is, I never had a sister but you felt like one. And I know you think that I'm the last part of your family, gone. Alpha’s dead, Tex is dead, Allison’s dead, Director Church is dead and now me. And it sucks, I'm not saying it doesn't, but don't fucking think that your family is gone. You've had a new one for a pretty long time, even if you ditched them to hang out with me. Take care of your rainbow idiots, Carolina. They're your problem now.

-ε


	2. youre strong

So first off I want to say that neither of us have ever been the type to talk about things that matter. You know it's true. But hey, that shit’s hard. And I think I've said about two words to you that matter and I should have said more.

I've got plenty of time now.

I don't hate you. Let's get that straight. Maybe at one point I disliked you but that's only because you're strong as hell. You're so strong that I couldn't even kill myself properly while I was in your head. Sorry about that, by the way. I hope you're doing okay after. I was going through some shit, as I know you're aware. Now I'm going to say something that might make you want to strangle me… good luck with that, sucker! Okay, okay, for real.

Be better. Be better than Director Church, that guy was an asshole. Be better than me. I did I shit job. Be better than Alpha. Please, just try. Big shoes to fill, I know, but Caboose already likes you, I think. Wait, yeah, he does. Tucker thinks you're chill. You can do it. Make sure they don't die, that's what the Blue Team leader does. Bonus points if you stay alive too. None of us got bonus points. lol

Hey, you're gonna do great. Just keep them safe. They've made it this far. They've only got so much left to do. _You're strong_ , Wash. Make sure they know it too.

-ε


	3. go get em

Hi. I'll make this quick.

Actually, no I won't. There's a lot I want to say but never did because I'm an idiot. Wait, delete that. He doesn't need to know the truth. Okay, anyway. Thanks. Yeah yeah, shut up. I know you're laughing. Or maybe crying. Fuck, this is stupid. _Delete recording._

Okay, okay. Clam down. Let's try this again. I really liked you. You and I, I felt like we clicked. Even though I know I can never be like Alpha, I think I tried my best. Please tell me that's enough. I don't want to be a waste. No. No no no, bullshit. Suck a dick, me. _**DELETE.**_

Start over. Fuck. Okay. Okay. Deep breath. I don't need to breathe. I'm an idiot. Chill the fuck out. **_DELETE._** Start again.

 

Thanks, Tucker. Go get ‘em.

-ε


	4. never measure up

How are you holding up?

Yeah, I know you're fine. I know everyone is babying you and you don't need it. You're a grown ass man and I am not your best friend. I'm not saying that to be mean. It's the truth. Your best friend was Alpha and he's dead. You tried to fill the gap with me but I'm just a tiny hologram and I can't fit. I'm sorry I can't measure up to him. I know he meant the world to you. You meant the same to him.

Can you do me a favor? Do your best to cheer the guys up. They're pretty bummed about me dying and you're probably the only one who can make them happy again. Keep Tucker out of trouble. Help Wash if he starts losing sleep again. Be everyone's best friend.

We all need one like you, Caboose.

-ε


	5. Not that much

I don't really care what you do as long as you don't kill any of them. Have fun, Omega, you son of a bitch. Tell Doc he sucks but not that much.

-ε


	6. make me say it over and over again

I don't even know if you're going to listen to this. Oh well, I'm making it anyway.

Don't let the Blues die. Yeah yeah, I don't give a shit about whatever color complex you have. I know you care. I'm phrasing this like a threat because it is. You better make sure they don't die or else. I'm a Church, we're known for coming back from the dead. I will haunt your ass.

I know you're capable. You've managed to keep your own team alive all this time, even Grif. I know you have the capacity in your heart to care for three other people and a moody freelancer chick. Please, Sarge. Here's me, a Dirty Blue™, getting down on my knees and begging you. Don't let my team die.

-ε


	7. if youve got it flaunt it

You're a nerd.

But you're smart, if you'd get over yourself enough to use that brain of yours. Stop overthinking, no one's going to beat you up because you can do math in your head. One of these days they're going to need you. Are you actually going to help? Are you going to step up and say ‘um, I can do this’ or are you going to hide behind Grif and pretend you don't know what you're doing because then Sarge might actually think highly of you and treat you like an equal?

If you've got the knowledge, use it. Come on, Simmons, you're worth more than you think.

-ε


	8. act like yourself

Alright. Let's take this one step after the other. First, stop pretending to be an idiot. Your smokescreen’s fading. Second, I know you care and everyone is starting to realize it too. So stop pretending you don't care about your team. Third, you're a likeable person if you try the tiniest bit. Speaking of trying, I'm impressed with you. Captain Dexter Grif. You've done well for yourself. How does it feel to be in charge of a bunch of kids? Just like how Alpha felt, I imagine.

Do me a huge favor and start acting like yourself once in a while, huh?

-ε


	9. an encore for both of you

Okay, you know what? This is for both of you. Get your asses in gear and make out in a closet or something. Life is so, so short. You're going to miss your chance if you don't do something about it right now. Kiss each other, say you love each other, I don't know, just don't miss this. I can fucking _feel_ your pining, it's disgusting. But, um, love is beautiful, or whatever. You can make each other happy. Do it.

-ε


	10. youre gonna be a cornerstone bby

First off, I'm sorry. I read your file. You've got a lot of shit going on. I'll skip the whole ‘it gets better’ speech and say that you have potential. I'm serious, a guy with an eye for decor and a seriously intimidationg throwing arm, who could ask for more? Don't think I'm patronizing you. It's all true. You've been in the background for as long as I've been around and I'm guessing even before that. But you're here, which means you're important, Donut. And I have a feeling you're going to be a cornerstone in something very big.

Get out there and be proud. Wear that silly rainbow cape _outside_ your armor for once.

-ε


	11. i love you but youll never understand

_Amo a esos idiotas. Por favor, nunca los dejes ir._

-ε


End file.
